A mulher do cabelo laranja
by Komagoro Jenny
Summary: Uma garota invadi o apartamento de Mireyu e oferece para as assassinas um ultimo serviço. Leiam muita ação e um pouco de yuri...
1. Chapter 1

Kirika acordara a pouco e começara a cuidar dos afazeres de casa, já fazia um bom tempo desde que se assumiram noirs, ela não abandonara a amiga, não sabia o porque mais gostava de te-la por perto. Os primeiros raios de Sol começaram a adentrar no recinto e logo mireille acordou como sempre sem dizer uma palavras se trancou no banheiro.

A jovem Yuumura debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da janela e observou os casais que passeavam pela praça, ela pode ouvir quando a fracesa saiu do banheiro e sentiu quando suas mãos repousaram sobre sua cintura.

- Ohayo Kirika!

A japonesa sentiu um arrepio precorre-lhe o corpo.

- Ohayo Mireiyu.

A francesa se afastou rapidamente e encarou a parede.

- Kirika estive pensando já faz tempo que nós não saimos juntas pra fazer... compras!

A japonesa suspirou pesadamente só de se lembrar o quanto era tedioso ver Mireille comprando e escolhendo coisas inuteis e lhe dando as sacolas para segurar.

- Hay.

- Vamos sair hoje?

Kirika se surpreendeu com o convite mais resolveu aceitar.

As duas sairam por volta das 2 da tarde e retornaram aproximadamente umas 10 da noite, mas algo estava errado a porta estava entre aberta as duas sacram a arma e abriram a porta cuidadosamente, podiam ver claramente o invasor sentado na cadeira da cozinha girando algo que lembrava um relogio de bolso. Sem exitar Mireille disparou, ela pode ouvor claramente quando algo chegou ao chão.

- Mireyu? - sussurrou kirika

- Seja quem for não oferece mais perigo!

As duas se aproximaram ainda cautelosas, mais não havia nada lá a não ser o relogio de bolso com o vidro trincado.

- Sabe, eu não ofereço a vocês nem um tipo de perigo! - exclamou uma voz de mulher em um tom um pouco rouco mais suave.

Ao ouvir isso Mireiyu já virou disparando, a jovem não teve outra alternativa a não ser desviar das balas que conseguia. Quando finalmente discarregou seu paint a fracessa se deteu.

- Você divia cuidar melhor da sua namorada. - indagou a jovem passando a mão no rosto que acabara de ser atingido - Ela está muito extressada.

- Hora como se atreve?! - Mireille se levantou e correu para ataca-la

" Namorada?" Kirika não pode deixar de axar graça no comentario da intrusa.

- Ite! - gritou ao ser lançada contra uma parede - Calma ai loirinha, eu não vim brigar.

A loira de olhos azuis esverdeados segurou a intrusa pela gola da jaqueta.

- O que você quer?

A intrusa aplicou-lhe um tapa na mão fazendo Mireille a soltar.

- Uma ultima proposta de emprego para a Noir.

As duas amigas se entreolharam surpresas.

- Desculpe mais não estamos enteressadas - respondeu rispidamente

- Bom seja como for pensem na minha proposta e façam seu preço, não pretendo desistir! - a jovem levantou-se apoiando-se nas mãos e dirigiu-se a saida, jogando um cartão sobre uma mesinha proxima e logo depois saindo batendo a porta atras de si.

- Que garota insolente! - exclamou Mireille abaixando-se para pegar o objeto que a intrusa havia deixado cair.

- Mireiyu... - a francesa a encarou - Axo que ela lembra um pouco você.

- V.O.CÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!

- Como quiser. - retrucou evitando começar uma discusão desnecessaria.

A morena voltou até a entrada e pegou as compras de Mireille e as depositou em um canto qualquer e depois foi se deitar. A loira ficou sentada na cadeira em que a intrusa ocupava pensativa, não aguentando mais foi até a mesa e pegou o cartão, analisando-o notou que só havia um numero " Ele não se parece comigo Kirika", exausta resolveu se deitar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kirika acordou como sempre antes da loirinha e começou a fitar o teto "Aquela garota... Parece ter a mesma idade do que eu" e então a voz da intrusa ivadiu seus pensamentos " Um ultimo serviço para Noir", ela se virou e viu que Mireille ainda estava com o relogio da invasora, resovel descobrir mais por conta propria. Ela foi até o banheiro se banhou vestiu seu casaco branco com bolso, uma camisa azul e uma calça preta, escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto e apanhou o cartão do chão guardando-o no bolso. Voltou o olhar para a loira que dormia traquilamente e saiu.

Correu até o orelhão mais proximo e colocou algumas fichas discou o numero anotado no papel.

- Mossi Mossi! - a mesma voz rouca mais soave atendeu.

- Quem é você?

- Ahn... Não esperava que você me ligasse achei que sua namorada cuidaria disso.

- Mireiyu não é minha namorada!

- Como quiser. - retrucou rispidamente - Diga-me onde posso encontra-la!

A morena pensou bastante mais o unico lugar que lhe veio a mente foi o café em que costumava ir com Mireille, então passou o endereço e desligou.

A jovem Yuumura rodou pelo parque até dar o horario do encontro. Kirika entrou no local pensativa não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, não sabia se aquela garota era confiavel. Agora já era tarde, não podia voltar a tras e então ela teve uma visão incrivel, a jovem estava de costas seus cabelos estavam esvoasantes pela leve brisa que entrava por algum canto, seus cabelos eram mesclados de laranja e preto, sua pele era alva, todas as peças de roupa eram pretas, ela se aproximou e se sentou. A jovem de cabelos laranjas deu uma espiada com o canto do olho e virou-se sorridente.

- Ohayo!

- Uhn... O-Ohayou.

- Onde está sua namorada? - perguntou sem abandonar o sorriso simpatico

- Já te disse que Mireiyu não é minha namorada.

A jovem alargou ainda mais o sorriso e fechou os olhos, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Meu nome é Tomywa Kyoko. E o seu?

A jovem pensou, ela era realmente simpatica e linda tão linda quanto Mireille, de fato as duas se pareciam não fisicamente mais no comportamento.

- Yuumura Kirika.

- Você tem um nome muito bonito, pelo que vejo também é japonesa. - Kyoko espriguissou-se e resmungou - Estou com fome! Você quer um suco?

- Por que invadiu a casa de Mireiyu?

- Argh! Bom... Eu disse que tenho um trabalho para vocês! Já decidiram, quanto isso ira me custar?

- Sabe não é o dinheiro, Mireiyu e eu estamos tentando deixar isso para tras e continuarmos com vidas normais... como...

- Um casal?

- Não... Não é isso! - respondeu corando furiosamente

A jovem riu, com a reação de Yuumura.

- Bom... Quando você é sua parceira decidirem algo me contatem... eu estarei esperando! - Kyoko ergueu-se e aproximou-se da jovem e aplicou-lhe um beijo na testa - Até.

Kirika ficou parada sem reação por que ela havia feito isso. Ficou mais um tempo refletindo sobre o que Kyoko havia feito e então resolveu voltar para casa e talvez contar a Mireille que esteve com a intrusa.

Ao chegar na casa foi surpreendida por Mireille ela estava sentada na cadeira de pernas e braços cruzados e com um olhar fuzilante.

- Onde você esteve?

- Mireiyu... e-eu recolhi informações!

- Por que fez isso? Por que fez isso sem mim?

A jovem Yuumura pensou em mentir mais seria inutil.

- Queria conhece-la

A francesa arregalou os olhos e sua expresao se entresteceu.

- Entendo... então aceitaremos o caso. O que descobriu sobre a intrusa?

- Ela se chama Tomiwa Kyoko. Foi só isso que ela me disse.

" Eu conheço esse nome Tomiwa!!" questionou Mireille em seus pensamentos.

- Ligue para ela e marque um novo encontro não diga que eu irei.

A japonesa concentiu com a cabeça e correu até o aparelho para ligar, não podia negar que estava ansiosa para ver Kyoko novamente. Já estava tudo certo a noite Kirika iria jantar com Kyoko, a unica exigencia da intrusa foi que Kirika devolde-se seu relogio.

Lá pelas oito da noite Kirika e Mireille sairam separadas mas chegaram no mesmo destino, o restaurante de comida japonesa, Kirika pode avistar de longe Kyoko ela aproximou-se e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Como vai Kirika?

- Bem!

- Sabe acho que sua amiga deveria ser mais discreta.

A jovem Tomiwa se levandou e com um gesto cortes convidou Mireille para se sentar. A jovem estendeu a mão para comprimentar a de Mireille, a qual teve o desejo de quebrar a mão da intrusa.

- Minha mão está doento sera que poderia solta-la? - perguntou sem abandonar o sorriso

A jovem massageou a mão.

- Kirika- chan você deveria acalmar sua namorada!

Mireille agarrou Kyoko pela jaqueta e disse em um tom claro no qual não precisa-se mais repetir.

- Ela não é minha namorada.

- Então não se importa... - ela esticou o pescoço e tomou os labios de Mireille, Kirika olhava atonita, e talvez com um pouco de ciumes mas aquilo estava ficando tão intensoque a jovem começou a sentir uma sensação estranha e seu corpo estava ficando mais quente. Mireille nem sequer resistiu parecia estar gostando do sabor da Kyoko mas quando se lembrou que Kirika estava lá empurrou a jovem e procurou o ascento ainda sem folego:

- Qual é o seu problema não pode fazer... - Kyoko se debruçou sobre a mesa aproximando-se novamente de Mireille e corou furiosamente. - Pare com isso

Ela ignorou a repreensão da mais velha que virou subtamente aproximando sua testa da de Kirika a qual corou significamente pela aprocimação.

- Desculpe por constrange-la. - ela se afastou e sorriu ^^ - Não resolveremos nada hoje então eu já vou indo.

A jovem já abandonava o local

- Espera a onde você vai? - gritou Mireille ignorando todos do restaurante correu para alcança-la.

Kirika permaneceu sentada achou melhor deixar as duas a sós por um tempo.

Mireille conseguiu alcançar Kyoko mais evitou toca-la de alguma forma.

- Quer mais uma dose?

- NÃO SEJA RIDICULA - gritou com seu tom super discreto.

A jovem parou de andar subtamente fazendo o corpo de Mireille se chocar contra o seu, a mais velha irritada levantou a mao para acertar o rosto de Kyoko, mas a a menor agarou seu pulso e a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, envolvendo sua cintura com a outra mão. Mireille sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, que nem com kirika, mais quando era Kirika se sentia mais segura, sabia que a podia dominar, mas Tomiwa era diferente era provocativa e decidida, sabia exatamente o que queria e Mireille sentiu que naquele momento o que Kyoko queria era ela. A jovem forçou Mireille contra parede sem solta-la, e começou a beija-la, um beijo terno mais ao mesmo tempo selvagem, ela podia sentir o coração de Mireille bater acelerado contra seu peito. A loira estava completamente fora de si não sabia se a empurrava, se sacava a arma e dava um tiro nela ou se entregava. Kyoko não tinha a minima intenção de solta-la faria ali mesmo se a loira não reagisse e ela não reagiu ao contrario passou os braços em volta do pescoço da mais nova e ela por sua vez segurou sua cintura com ambas as mãos com firmeza, puxava e empurrava Mireille simulando uma relação sexual. Mireille sentia sua calcinha se umidecer por conta do que a jovem fazia, estava tão bom que ela nem se lembrava de que estava na rua em publico.

NO RESTAURANTE...

Kirika permanecia sentada, pensou em pedir algo para comer mas não sabia quanto tempo Mireyu iria demorar então abandonou o local em busca da amiga andou um pouco e de longe pode ver Kyoko se agarrando com Mireille " O que devo fazer?" pulou para dentro do beco ao lado e se escondeu nas sombras, não aguentando mais resolveu espiar. Kyoko beijava Mireille sem parar e Kirika sentia uma certa intensidade no que as duas faziam, via a cintura de Mireille balançar de um lado para o outro para frente para tras, ela se sentiu corar um pouco mas resolveu ignorar.

Kyoko tirou uma das mãos da cintura da outra e ergueu um pouco sua camisa acariciando seus abdomem lentamente, a loira não oferecia ressistencia ao contrario a cada caricia a estimulava a fazer mais. A jovem passeava com a mão dentro da camisa de Mireille, ergueu seu sutiã e começou a acariciar seus mamilos, a loira não resistiu e soltou um leve gemido o que deu uma certa motivação a mais nova que abriu o botão de sua saia. Kirika observava tudo aquilo um pouco tensa, não sabia se o que estava sentindo era ciumes ou se queria fazer parte daquilo, ela levou a mão até seu sexo e começou a toca-lo timidamente. Mireille se surpreendeu com a atitude da menor pensou em faze-la parar e leva-la para um lugar mais intimo, mais abriu os olhos e viu que a rua estava deserta e então deu passagem para ela adentrar com a mão em sua calcinha. Ela fazia movimentos circulares em volta de seu membro antes de penetrar com seu dedo, a loira sentiu os joelhos ficarem bambos então a abraçou passando uma das pernas ao seu redor, mordia o labio inferior e a arranhava um pouco. Kirika não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena, ela mesmo não sabia que Mireille era tão sexy excitada, tocava seu sexo cada vez mais rapido soltando uns gemidos baixos que eram abafados pelos quase grito de Mireille, a loira estava descontrolada deu uma leve mordida no lobulo de Kyoko, ela estava quase lá a jovem Tomiwa sentia isso pela intensidade dos arranhões em suas costas, então parou de toca-la por um momento e afastou seus corpos, Mireille não entendeu a atitude da parceira mais quando pensou em questionar sentiu as mãos mornas de Kyoko afastarem suas pernas e puxarem sua calcinha. A cabeça de Kyoko agora se encontrava no meio a lingua aveludada da menor tocou seu sexo lentamente, ela mordeu o labio com força e agarrou a cabeça da menor a precionando contra seu sexo.

- Arf... hmmm... você faz tão bem...

As palavras de Mireille pareciam impinotizar Kirika, que gemia o seu nome e o de Kyoko enquato se tocava cada vez mais rapido. Kyoko usou a lingua por um tempo e quando sentiu novamente que Mireille iria gozar reduziu a velocidade, arrancando um grito exagerado de Mireille.

Não suportando mais e tendo se satisfeito, Mireille gozou na boca de Kyoko


	2. Chapter 2

**A MULHER DE CABELOS LARANJAS - PARTE 02**

Mireille havia acordado primeiro que kirika apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos "Droga não acredito que fiz aquilo".

- Mireyu?! - kirika acabara de acorda e se surpreendera pelo fato da parceira ter acordado antes do que ela - Está tudo bem?

Mireille se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu até o banheiro e antes de fechar a porta disse com rispidez:

- Nada de mais!

- Entendo - disse automaticamente ao se lembra da noite retrassada.

Kirika se levantou e foi até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para as duas, Mireille sentou-se ainda calada com os olhos distantes. Não suportando o silencio da parceira, kirika acabou com o silencio criando um momento de tensão.

- Mireiyu o que vamos fazer a respeito da Tomywa - sama?

- Argh... Kirika por que está me perguntando isso?

- Havíamos prometido uma resposta.

- Por mim tanto faz Kirika. O que você quer fazer a respeito.

Kirika se levantou calada.

- Eu não sei bem!

Mireille ia falar algo mais foi interrompida pelo telefone que começou a tocar, a loira correu e atendeu antes que Kirika o fizesse.

- Sim?

- Até por telefone você é estressada!

- O que você quer? Se é sobre o trabalho ainda não...

- Eu quero falar com a Kirika-chan! Você pode chamá-la?

Mireille olhou para Kirika um pouco surpresa e um tanto confusa.

- O que você quer com ela?

- Mireiyu é a Kyoko-sama?

- E então vai chamá-la

- Sim! Kirika ela quer falar com você!

Kirika pegou o telefone das mãos de Mireille e se dirigiu até a janela se dependurado no parapeito.

- Ohayo Kirika-chan!(^^) - o mesmo tom simpático ecoou de Kyoko ecoou pela cabeça de Kirika.

- Ohayo Tomiwa-san.

- Eu estive pensando você não gostaria de ir comigo até o parque temático?

Kirika encarou Mireille que olhava ansiosa para o telefone.

- Claro, eu te encontro lá antes do almoço.

- Ótimo! Estarei esperando na portaria. - e desligou o telefone em seguida.

Kirika correu até o banheiro e rapidamente se arrumou, vestiu um vestido amarelo, sandalias trançadas e uma jaquetinha preta, Mireille a analisou de cima a baixo com uma feição serena mais estava gritando de ódio em seus pensamentos. Kirika estava quase saindo, mas antes de fechar a porta fez um pedido a Mireille.

- Mireyu! Por favor, dessa vez não interfira!

(O.O)"Ela não pode está falando serio!?!?"

- C-Claro! - ela deu um sorriso um tanto contorcido chegava a ser demoníaco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirika's performance

Kirika pode enxergar de longe Kyoko sentada em um banco próximo a entrada, seus cabelos estavam florescentes devido a luz do sol, ela usava uma jaqueta preta com dos cordões vermelhos e o forro do capuz da mesma cor, uma camisa branca com estampa de uma guitarra pintada com as cores da Inglaterra, uma calça jeans cinza rajada nas laterais de preto e um allstar vermelho. Ela se aproximou um pouco tímida, Tomiwa jogava com seu PSP quase afundando o botão nem percebeu quando a morena se aproximou e sentou do seu lado.

- Kussoooo!!! Não acredito que... - ela estava prestes a atacar seu videogame no chão quando notou a jovem Yuumura - Kirika-chan Ohayooo! :3

"Que mudança drástica de humor(¬¬')"

- Ohayo! - ela deu um sorriso sem jeito ainda sem olhá-la.

- Hmm... - ela deu um pulo do ascento colocando-se de pé juntando as mãos, dando um susto em Kirika - Readyyyyy Go!

Kyoko agarrou o braço de Kirika e a arrastou para dentro do parque. Lá dentro Tomiwa arrastou a morena até a barraca de tiro ao alvo.

- Você quer tentar jovem?? - perguntou o homem da barraca sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

kyoko encarou Kirika e sorriu.

- Porque não! - exclamou pegando a espingarda de cima do balcão.

A rolha bateu na estante de madeira e ricocheteou Kirika agarrou a rolha antes que a atingisse.

- Gomen...(^^) - sorriu sem graça.

O homem ia pegar o dinheiro sobre a mesa, mas Kyoko o impediu batendo a mão sobre a dele.

- Eu tenho uma proposta!

- Hãn?!

- Se eu acertar essas latas daquele local ali - ela apontou na direção dos sanitários ficava a quase 35 metros da barraca. - Você me devolve o dinheiro e me da o premio se eu errar te pago o triplo do preço normal!

- Você só pode ta brincando!

- E então?

- Ótimo!!! Vai fundo!

Kirika estava extremamente confusa "O que ela está pretendendo?", Kyoko se afastou com a arma apoiada no ombro e chegou até a porta dos sanitários, segurou a arma com as duas mãos fazendo mira.

- UHUHU - sussurrou - To easy!

O tiro acertou na ultima lata bem no centro derrubando todas as outras latas, o senhor ficou com cara de bobo alegre.

- C-C-Como?!?

- Sorte eu acho. (:3) - ela apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo nas mãos. - Eu to com fome! Kirika-chan você não quer comer nada?

- Sim, vamos! "Qui garota estranha!".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mireille's Performance

"A loira já havia tomado banho e estava castigando seu teclado batia nas teclas com tanta força que parecia que o teclado iria se raxar." Porque a Kirika, a MINHA Kirika quis ficar a sós com aquela tarada?", ela tomou um gole de sua xícara de café e começou a passar o dedo na borda afundando-se cada vez mais em seus pensamentos ou melhor em suas lembranças [comentário da autora: HUAHUAHAU qui dumal!], ela apoiou a testa sobre a mesa.

- Me desculpe Kirika! Essa não será a primeira promessa que quebrarei se tratando de você! - ela se levantou subitamente.

Em pouco tempo Mireille se aprontou com suas roupas normais ( Camisa vermelha, saia preta, bota preta...), trancou a porta e saiu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirika and Kyoko's Performance

As duas estavam no restaurante do parque, Kyoko tomava um milk-shake de creme e Kirika um suco de laranja.

- Se divertindo Kirika-chan?(^^)

- Ahn... E-Eu...Eu vi o que você fez com a Mireyu!

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei! (O.õ)"

- Aquilo, (^^)hehe... Não foi nada de mais!- exclamou um tanto surpresa sacudindo a mão em questionamento.

- Você acha que Mireyu gostou?

- Hnn, não posso responder por ela, mas se acha que só porque fiz aquilo tenho o intuito de ficar com Mireyu está enganada não procurei vocês para esse tipo de coisa... - Kyoko terminou sua bebida e fez cara de entediada assoprando a franja pelo canudinho -, eu realmente tenho um trabalho para vocês! Você ficou com ciúmes da Mireyu?

- Não é isso só fiquei surpresa com a reação de ambas!

- Entendo, vamos continuar o passeio? - perguntou se levantando.

As duas começaram a caminhar pelo parque até chegar a roda gigante.

- Vamos? - perguntou Kirika

- Claro! - disse no seu tom energético puxando Kirika pelo braço e furando fila.

A roda gigante parou com as duas lá em cima.

- Bom acho que está na hora de falarmos de trabalho. - indagou Kirika.

Kyoko suspirou pesadamente procurando não encará-la.

- Bom esse trabalho exigi uma serie de assassinatos, o primeiro deles deve começar por esse homem - Kyoko puxou o palmtop do bolso e colocou na foto de um homem um tanto idoso, que lembrava um pouco ela.

- Quem é esse homem?

- Meu tio! A minha família possui empresas de desenvolvimento de tecnologia, como eu ainda sou de menor quem assumiu o controle da empresa foi o meu tio, no entretanto ele só consegui isso subornando o conselho, mas ele só quer o controle da empresa para fali-la!

- Entendo, mas porque seu Tio faria algo do tipo?

- A três anos ele foi muito humilhado pelo meu pai, mas a quase um ano e meio meu pai foi assassinado...Eu só quero poder me vingar. Eu poderia facilmente matar aquele bastardo, porem eu não teria um álibi a meu favor eu sempre pisei demais nas pessoas para que elas façam para mim algum tipo de favor.

- Entendo!

O silencio deixou o clima um tanto tenso, Kyoko cruzou os dedos atrás da nuca e as pernas.

- Essa giringonça não vai funcionar?!

Kirika estava quase dando uma meia risada mas se conteu na hora.

- Tomiwa-san posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Teoricamente já está fazendo uma pergunta quando me pergunta se pode me fazer uma pergunta (O.õ), mas diga!(^^)

- O que você fez com a Mireyu você gostou?

- Kirika-chan não pergunte coisas estranhas, Onegai! A Mireyu eu não sei bem fui gentil com ela, gosto de ser gentil! - ela estranhamente corou um pouco e procurou não olhar diretamente para jovem, puxou o videogame do bolso e a ignorou.

Ela balançava as pernas inquieta sentia algo estranho na menor, talvez fosse ódio por ela ter ficado com a pessoa que Kirika obviamente amava se levantou e caminhou até as grades se inclinando um pouco para ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo, o brinquedo subitamente deu um tranco fazendo Kyoko cair sobre Kirika aproximando em questão de um dedo de distancia seus lábios.

- Gomen - pediu sem se afastar

Kirika olhava dentro dos olhos mels de Kyoko,a jovem de cabelos laranja nem sentia a respiração da morena, ela estava tão desconfortável e então sem perceber Kyoko havia beijado Kirika, diferente de Mireille a jovem era tímida e Tomiwa teve que fazê-la relaxar de algum jeito, ela levou a mão até a face da jovem Yuumura e acariciou sua bochecha escorregando o dedo até a ponta de seu queixo, aos poucos Kirika já estava deitada sobre a poltrona com Kyoko posicionada sobre ela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mireille's Performance

A loira acabara de chegar ao parque, logo que entrou pode notar um tumulto em volta da roda gigante se aproximou para ver o que era.

- Com licença senhor o que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou ao maquinista do brinquedo

- Isso... Ah, não é nada o brinquedo é muito velho só isso daqui uns 45min todos já vão ter descido.

Mireille olhou para a cabine que estava mais alta sentiu um certo aperto no coração "Sera??"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody Performance

Kyoko contornava os lábios de Kirika com a língua, a morena sentiu as mãos mornas de Kyoko passearem por suas pernas até alcançar a barra do vestido, ela o levantou a altura da barriga, Kirika sentia uns arrepios inexplicáveis, o moletom de Kyoko estava caído no meio dos ombros a morena terminou de removê-lo, o caminho do indicador de Kyoko era indeciso ia até o seios depois voltava na altira do umbigo, desceu os lábios até o abdômen da morena e o beijou ternamente. Tomiwa removeu o sutiã de kirika e lambeu seus seios lentamente desceu uma das mãos e começou a acariciar o sexo de Kirika, a qual a estimulava timidamente para que continuasse, Kyoko desceu a boca na altura do sexo de Kirika, tocava Kirika com mais gentileza e delicadeza, ao contrario de Mireille, Kirika ainda estava extremamente tensa com a situação. Kirika a puxou para perto fazendo-a parar o que estava fazendo e removeu a camisa dela, contemplando o belo corpo que sempre estava escondido embaixo de muito pano sua pele era extremamente branca o que dava a ela uma caracteristica de boneca de pano, Kyoko olhou diretamente dentro do olhos de Kirika, a qual sentiu uma espécie de calafrio e todos seus pelos se eriçaram, ela arranhou o abdômen de tanquinho de Kyoko, agora ela parecia completamente relaxada e satisfeita por poder ver o corpo prefeito da parceira e tocá-lo, logo depois Tomiwa voltou a sorver-la até que ela estivesse satisfeita. Mesmo não sabendo bem o que fazer Kirika quis retribuir todo o prazer que Kyoko havia lhe dado, se posicionou por cima de Kyoko que de inicio não gostou muito de ficar submetida pela Yuumura, a morena beijava o abdômen de Kyoko e dava leves arranhões, abriu o botão do jeans da garota meio receosa, depois "abocanhou-lhe"o pescoço com leves mordidas e boas lambidas, desceu uma das mãos e a acariciou por dentro da calcinha. Em pouco tempo ambas estavam satisfeitas.

...

Kyoko arrumou suas vestes e vestiu novamente o casaco, Kirika ainda estava um pouco envergonhada e procurava não olha-la arrumou o sutiã e o vestido.

- Então? - Kyoko perguntou, unindo as pontas dos dedos com os de Kirika. - Acha que Mireyu-chan gostou?

A morena não pode evitar dar uma risadinha em pouco tempo o brinquedo começou a funcionar, quando iam descer ainda de mãos dadas Kyoko se deparou com Mireille e rapidamente soltou a mão de Kirika sem que a loira notasse que estavam dadas em algum momento e afundou ambas as mãos nos bolsos do moletom.

- Yoh Mireyu-san! (:3)

- Cala boca! - ela aplicou um tabefe em Kyoko a lançando para o lado e posicionou de frente com Kirika - Está tudo bem? Ela não tentou nada contra você?

- Hoy... Porque eu atacaria a Kirika-chan?!(õ.o)

- Calada! - exclamou rispidamente a acertando novamente.

- Está tudo bem Mireyu foi só um contra tempo, mas estávamos no divertindo bastante - Kirika tinham um brilho jamais visto.

- Hoy,Hoy... O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Shut up! - dessa vez Kyoko foi atingida por um belo chute no meio da cara.

- Tomiwa-sama você está bem?

- Hoooy!Pelo visto não adiantou muito ser gentil com a Mireyu-san(.) Ela continua muito estressada.

- CALA BOCA NÃO FICA FALANDO ESSAS COISAS ESTRANHAS NA FRENTE DA KIRIKA! - ela acertou as narinas de Tomiwa com os punhos.

TO BE CONTINUE...

.........................................................................................................................................................

\O/ Yoh minna! (;3)

Essa fic ficou mais descente do que a ultima, pelo menos eu me esforcei mais!!

Boom espero que gostem! MANEM REVIEWS ONEGAI \o/


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 03 - Alguns segredos revelados**

Kyoko estava deitada no sofá admirando o teto, rodava o velho relógio que Mireille havia rachado com um tiro. O telefone tocou tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos, ela se levantou vagarosamente e se dirigiu até a mesinha apanhado o telefone e o atendendo.

- OLÁ!

- Ohayo Tomywa-sama! – uma voz masculina grossa e pouco amável ecoou pelo telefone.

- Hum... Ohayo Erik-kun! Como vão os arranjos que pedi??

- Hay... Só preciso que me informe o horário?

- Venha para cá mais tarde ok? Eu terei de resolver um assunto... Será bom tê-lo por perto!

- OK!

Kyoko colocou o telefone na base e atravessou a imensa sala indo em direção a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e apanhou uma garrafa d'água, no canto esquerdo ouviu um ruído calmamente espiou com a cabeça e viu seu gatinho em um tom caramelado. Ela o apanhou e voltou para a sala, sentou-se na poltrona seu gatinho pulou em seu colo e se aconchegou. A campainha tocou, ela se levantou entediada e atravessou a enorme sala novamente. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com as duas figuras que menos gostaria de ver naquele dia.

- Kirika? Mireille? O que fazem aqui?

- Temos nossa resposta então... Resolveremos logo isso!

Kirika confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas... Ok! – concordou com a voz desanimada – Entrem.

As jovens entraram admiradas com a imensidão da casa, seguiram - na até o sofá, Kyoko sentou-se na poltrona que estava, apanhou o palm top do bolso e o colocou sobre a mesinha de centro.

- E qual será o preço de vocês?

Mireille apanhou um bilhete no bolso da camisa e entregou para Kyoko, a jovem calmamente o observou e quase teve um ataque.  
- Argh... Ok! Acertarei metade agora e metade depois do serviço.

Mireille consentiu com a cabeça. Kyoko se levantou calada e subiu as escadas. Sumindo da vista das duas. Kirika escuta um miado e algo se esfregando em sua perna esticou o pescoço para ver o que era, ficou encantada com o gatinho, esticou os braços e o apanhou.

- Mireyu?

- Sim Kirika!

- Você acha que a Tomywa-sama mora sozinha nesta casa????

- Provavelmente sim, pois ontem fiquei de plantão aqui na frente e ninguém entrou ou saiu da casa a não ser ela!

- Mas está tudo tão limpo e arrumado! Ela não poderia arrumar está casa enorme sozinha... – Kirika deu uma boa olhada no lugar – Ela deve se sentir sozinha morando em um lugar como este.

- Não se preocupe com minhas emoções... – disse serenamente descendo as escadas – Eu aprendi a ignorá-las, sempre me impressionei com a capacidade do ser humano de se adaptar, depois de um tempo você não se esquece da solidão, apenas se acostuma com ela...

Ela se sentou novamente e lançou a maleta sobre Mireille, fechando os olhos serenamente concentrou-se em seus pensamentos...

- Há quanto tempo está escutando nossa conversa?

- Isso não importa... Pode conferir está tudo ai.

- Quando será o serviço? – perguntou Kirika acariciando o gatinho, que ao ver Kyoko escapuliu do colo da Yuumura e deitou-se sobre o de Tomywa.

Kyoko olhou diretamente no olho de Kirika causando aquela sensação hipnotizante na jovem, Mireille sentiu uma vibração estranha no ar e jogou o corpo sobre Kirika forçando Kyoko a olhá-la, a jovem lançou a Mireille um olhar um tanto amoroso, até mais do que lançara a Kirika e sorriu de canto de boca, o que deixou a loira muito sem graça.

- Hoje à noite. – fechou os olhos serenamente e falou com um tom tristonho – Meia- noite invadiremos o prédio.

As duas fizeram cara de surpresas. Mas aceitaram.  
Mireille apanhou o palm top, e analisou as fotos.

- Wakabasi Tobi, é meu tio concentre-se nele... Na mesa central são nove cabeça além dos dois que são da cabeceira, Riku, Ratsu, Carl, Kevin, Raito, Sora, Steven, Ryuuchi, Erik. – O olhar de Kyoko se tornou triste – Erik-kun deixem-no para o final... Não importa o que aconteça não o matem até que as oito cabeças tenham sido derrubadas.

- Por que tanto interesse nesse rapaz? – perguntaram Kirika e Mireille ao mesmo tempo.

- Não... – um rapaz dos cabelos negros arrepiados com gel, olhos verde escuro, usava um terno com risca de giz, preto -, Erik-kun?! O que está fazendo aqui??

- Você me pediu para passar aqui Kyoko-chan! – ele se aproximou de Kyoko e aplicou-lhe um belo beijo nos lábios.

Mireille e Kirika ficaram com a cara no chão.

- Quem é ele? – perguntaram em uníssono.

Kyoko o empurrou meio sem graça respondeu a pergunta.

- Este é Tomywa Erik meu primo...

- Não precisa se encabular – ele se aproximou das duas e estendeu a mão para Mireille primeiro e depois para Kirika – Eu sou o noivo da Kyoko-chan...

Kirika encarou os próprios pés tristonhamente, Mireille por sua vez não se segurou.

- VOCÊ É O QUE?

- Sou noivo da Kyoko-chan. - ele sorriu de orelha-a-orelha (=D)

Olhou para Kyoko com um olhar fuzilante, se ergueu subitamente.

- Kirika!Vamos embora!

Kyoko pode enxergar uma lagrima caírem do rosto de Mireille, Kirika se levantou e segui Mireille até a saída. Kyoko se levantou em uma desesperada tentativa de se explicar, mas não lhe veio palavras a boca.

- Eu já lhe disse amor para parar de se envolver com outras pessoas! Você não tem escapatória terá que casar comigo, porque essa foi à vontade do seu papai! – ele, pois a mão no queixo dela e a forçou olhá-lo nos olhos – Você não recusaria um pedido do seu papai... Não é mesmo?! Depois que nos casarmos querida – gritou exageradamente – Eu assumirei os negócios da família! Depois que meu pai falecer, claro!

- Você é tão repugnante quanto seu pai... – ela o virou encarando-o com desprezo e continuou com um tom firme – Mas está casa ainda é minha, e até que nos casemos o que ainda demorara... Só fica quem eu quero e você nunca será bem vindo!

Erik sorriu rispidamente e saiu em seguida.  
Kyoko agarrou a mesinha de centro e lançou contra a parede.

- MERDA! – berrou.

**Na calada da noite**

Mireille e Kirika estavam paradas no carro, já fazia duas horas... Elas desde que fixaram sabendo sobre o noivado de Kyoko não trocaram uma palavra, Kirika estava com o olhar perdido como sempre, Mireille deixava as lagrimas rolarem por sua face hora sim hora não. A pouca parara de chorar virara-se subitamente encarando a jovem Yuumura, a qual não lhe retribuiu o olhar.

- Você está bem Mireyu? – perguntou sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Por que não estaria? – ela ergueu o olhar para a mansão, estava tudo escuro parecia não ter ninguém – Acha que ela está ai?

- Eu vou verificar se quiser?

- Você poderia... Eu não estou me sentido confortável...

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e desceu do carro, desanimada, tocou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu o interfone... Impaciente ela escalou o portão e pulou para o lado de dentro, segui u o caminho de pedra até a enorme porta de mármore.  
Forçou a maçaneta e a porta estava aberta, a sala estava mal iluminada pela luz do luar, apalpou a parede em busca do interruptor. Ascenderam-se as luzes, ela pode ver Kyoko esticada sobre o tapete, parecia estar desacordada mais ao se aproximar viu que seus olhos estavam arregalados, ao notar a presença de Kirika continuou imóvel encarando o teto.  
Kirika lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, mas permaneceu calada esperando reação da jovem Tomywa, que por sua vez como se uma corrente de energia tivesse passado por todo seu corpo reanimando-a apoiou-se nas mãos e se levantou com um pulo.  
Kirika permaneceu a olhando indiferente, Kyoko levou sua mão até o rosto de Kirika.

- Lembra a pergunta que te fiz no parque?? – perguntou Kirika abaixando os olhos

"Acha que Mireille gostou?" foi à única coisa que veio a mente da jovem.

- Sim... – respondeu calmamente.

- Eu tenho a resposta... – ela esperou alguma reação da parte de Kyoko a qual apenas abriu um sorriso conformado e esperou que Kirika prosseguisse... - Ela não gostou... De certa forma se apegou mais a você, e você deixou que ela se apaixonasse e sabia que quando descobrisse ficaria magoada daquela forma.

A feição de Kirika parecia irritada.

- Não foi somente ela que se magoou! – exclamou mais para si mesma do que para Kirika.

Kirika abaixou a cabeça na tentativa de esconder a lagrima que escorria por seu rosto, mas Kyoko pode sentir quando as lagrimas de Yuumura umedeceram sua mão. Ela gentilmente ergue a cabeça da jovem e aproximou-se significantemente, como se fosse beijá-la, mas virou o rosto subitamente apoiando o queixo em seu ombro abraçou a jovem apertado esperando que ela a retribuísse meio sem jeito, mas sentiu como se aquele abraço de certa forma fosse um apelo de Kyoko, pedindo para que a liberta-se de uma vez.  
Kyoko se afastou subitamente e seguiu em direção a saída deixando a garota parada abraçando o ar.

- Você não vem ? – perguntou antes de sair

Kirika a seguiu até o carro, Kyoko sentou no banco de trás sem olhar para Mireille, sentiu estar sendo gorada pelo olhar no espelho continuou olhando para fora da janela evitando ao maximo contato visual, e Mireille procurava desesperadamente um contato visual, mas de forma alguma gostaria ouvir alguma explicação de Kyoko.

- Vocês sabem a onde devem ir entrem e façam o serviço rapidamente!

O carro saiu acelerando e rapidamente chegou a seu destino.

- Neste exato momento está havendo uma reunião no 13º andar, com todos os nove membros da ... Mas meu tio não está participando – ela ergue o olhar para o ultimo andar do prédio – ele provavelmente está na sala do meu pai, contanto dinheiro e rindo da honra da minha família pelas costas.

- O que está acontecendo na reunião? – foi à primeira coisa que Mireille disse afinal

- Bom... Pelo que me parece é um tipo de revolta meu tio está levando a empresa a falência com seus gastos exagerados para seu bem próprio... Então Erik está tentando assumir o cargo se livrando do próprio pai.

-Que belo noivo! – exclamou Mireille com um tom de desprezo.

- Bom acabem com isso rápido...

Kyoko cruzou os braços, enquanto Kirika e Mireille desciam do carro ao mesmo tempo, Kirika trocou o paint da arma e deu a volta no prédio enquanto Mireille foi em direção a entrada.  
Havia um homem enorme e gordo que a barrou, mas Mireille não estava para brincadeiras, sacou a arma e atirou em sua cabeça em seguida olhou para Kyoko que de dentro do carro estava boquiaberta e sorriu entrando no prédio em seguida.

**MIREILLE PREFORMACE**

Mireille puxou o pequeno palm top de Kyoko que havia ficado com ela e examinou a planta do prédio, ela teria de ir até a sala de segurança e desligar as câmeras, mas para poder chegar até La deveria esperar Kirika cortar as luzes. Então teria tempo o suficiente até que o gerador começasse a funcionar. Sua respiração se tornou mais rápida devida excitação e então todas as luzes se apagaram e ela correu em direção as escadas... Correu o Maximo que suas pernas agüentaram e logo chegou a porta do sétimo andar, com arma em punho ajustou o silenciador e com um chute na porta entrou atirando no segurança, o qual caiu desfalecido da cadeira.  
A loira se apreçou em desligar as câmeras, apanhou o walk-tok e Kirika pode ouvir entre chiados.

- Sua vez! – o radio se silenciou e subitamente começou a chiar – Não faça nada errado.

"Olha só quem está me aconselhando!?!" pensou indignada entrando no elevador.

**KIRIKA PREFORMACE**

Logo o elevador parou no décimo terceiro andar, Kirika sentiu seu coração acelerar e a voz de Meirelli ecoava em sua cabeça "Não faça nada errado", sentia que Mireille não falou aquilo brincando queria realmente que nada saísse errado e antes que a porta abrisse o radio chiou novamente.

- Deixe o Erik comigo!

Kirika sorriu e a porta se abriu,os nove membros do conselho arregalaram os olhos em direção ao elevador, todos puxaram as armas... Kirika se escondeu no espaço vago do elevador respirou fundo vários tiros foram dados e com seus pensamentos calculou a posição de cada um que dava os tiros. Esperou o cesar fogo e saltou para fora do elevador atirando exatamente na cabeça de todos os oito membros. Deixando apenas Erik o rapaz estava tremulo apontou a arma para Kirika com as mãos tremula.

- Eu não atiraria se fosse você!

- Fiquei longe... Você, você é a garota que estava na casa da Kyoko! Por que fez isso porque quer nos matar o que fizemos para você??

- Para mim nada você está pagando pela arrogância alheia e por deixar-se ser seduzido por ela... – Kirika se aproximou dando um chute na mão de Erik lançando a arma longe – Embora eu queira muito não matarei você. Então suma da minha frente antes que eu mude de idéia.

Erik saiu correndo e entrou no elevador apertando o botão, repetidas vezes sem deixar de fitar as costas de Kirika. O elevador finalmente fechou as portas e começou a descer. Kirika passou a mão no walk – tok e o aproximou da boca.

- Mireyu ele está indo em direção a saída...

- Ótimo vá pegar o presidente!

Kirika saiu da sala de reuniões e se de parou com as escadas começou a subi-las em alta velocidade passando pelo 14º, 15º até o 16º andar, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta ela ouviu um disparo.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela abriu à porta as presas e pode ver quando o corpo chegou ao chão, quem havia dado o disparo estava parado ali de pé imóvel com a arma na mão agora apontada para Kirika.

Estava muito escuro para poder ver quem havia dado o disparo.

- Quem é você?

Ela não obteve resposta.

- Quem é você por acaso é outro assassino que a Kyoko – sama contratou? – a figura na escuridão continuou calada e imóvel – Por que se for também fui contratada para matá-lo!

- Eu sei por que afinal de contas... – aquela voz atravessou o corpo de Kirika deixando-a completamente sem reação seus braços penderam ao lado do corpo e tornando-a um alvo fácil, aquela voz doce e rouca. – Fui eu que te contratei Kirika-chan!

- K-Kyoko-sama... Por quê?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yooooh Mina-san aqui é a autora \oOo/... Essa fic não tem muitas cenas calientes porque bom agora é hora de descobrirem realmente quem Tomiwa Kyoko é! Sem tempo pra sexo ou coisas do gênero \o**

**Espero que gostem da fic... se gostarem deixem rewies se não gostarem deixem também Onegai!**


End file.
